Shoved Together
by Asparaga
Summary: Kit tells Nita SOMETHING...hehe, wonder what. She freaks out, but then they are forced to go on another mission against the lone power. Better summary inside. This one is terrible, I know. First Young Wizard fic, so be nice!
1. I Love You

Summary: Kit tells Nita _something _(heehee) and she freaks out. Then they are forced to go together on a mission against the Lone Power. Gasp! Dairine must go along; as well...the plot thickens! Tom and Carl also decided that Carmela could be of some help, so fixed up the Rodriguez's phone so they can communicate through that and the manual. Oh dear. I am evil. Well, this shouldn't be terrible, there will be a real plot, I promise. This first chapter is pretty uneventful, except for Kit telling Nita that something. Look forward to about chapter three for the mission to come in. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Callahan's," Dairine Callahan answered the phone.

"Hey, runt. Get Nita for me, will ya?" said Kit Rodriguez over the phone.

"Sure," answered Dairine. Then she called into the house, "NITA! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!"

Nita thundered down the stairs. "He's _not _my boyfriend!" she shouted to her sister.

Dairine handed her the phone, and smiling broadly whispered "Is!" in her sisters ear before going upstairs.

"Sorry about that, Kit." Nita said into the phone.

"No problem. Hey, wanna go to the moon?"

"Sure! Be over soon?"

"Yeah, in five minutes. I'll walk."

"OK, Kit, see ya then."

"See ya then."

* * *

_Where ya goin'?_ asked Ponch.

"Over to Nita's." said Kit.

_Are you gonna tell her you love her, finally? _demanded the dog.

"He better!" interjected Carmela, walking in from the kitchen. "Lord knows he's kept it secret long enough!"

"Yes, I will, and the only reason I am telling you this is because I want _peace_, which I know I won't get without telling the pair of you!" He walked out the door, ignoring Carmela's scowling and ruffling Ponch's ears in apology.

_Ha. _said Ponch when Kit had left. _He likes me better._

At this, Carmela threw her hands in frustration and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Kit had known that he loved Nita for some time now. According to Carmela, she had known longer, but "hadn't gotten around" to telling him. She was also sure that Nita loved him. Some of the time he was sure, too. Sometimes when he went over to Nita's house, Nita would be staring out the window, and when he walked in, her whole face would light up. Then she would make one of her usual sarcastic comments, and he would be almost certain that there was no way she would ever like him. He was walking as quickly as he could so he wouldn't chicken out on the way to Nita's. He had tried to tell her before, and hadn't, and was determined to tell her now.

"When's Kit coming over?" asked Dairine.

"Why do you think he's coming over?" responded Nita.

"When are you going over there, then?"

"Why do you think I'm going over?"

"Because whenever Kit calls or you call Kit, you two meet somewhere. And you haven't heard from Tom and Carl in a while, so I'm ruling out you both meeting there. And anyway, if you were heading to Tom and Carl's, you would have told me."

Nita hated her sister's accurate reasoning, and told her so, along with the fact that Kit would be over shortly.

"Betcha he'll tell you he likes you."

"No, he won't," said Nita. "Know why? He doesn't like me like that."

"Don't be silly. And would it be possible that I detect a hint of sadness in that declaration? Would it be possible that you like him?"

"You detect nothing of the sort. And you know I don't like him."

Dairine wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was singing under her breath, "Kit and Nita, sitting in a tree..."

Nita threw a pillow at her and went to answer the door. It was screaming "Answer me, answer me now, someone's outside, GET IT how would you like to be closed all day and then have someone bang on you out of the blue, OPEN ME UP _NOW_!!!" as a result of Dairine's frequent talking to it. She had taught it the finer arts of arguing, complaining, and shouting. It took to them all too well.

"Hey, Kit." she said.

"Neets, has your door always done that?"

"Nah, it started last week. You've been using the back door to come over, and Dairine hasn't gotten to talking to it yet."

Kit raised his eyebrows, and then followed Nita to the backyard.

* * *

They set the coordinates for the spell, double checked it and their names, and then said the words that would land them on the moon.

* * *

"I never get tired of this." Nita commented. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah..." said Kit as they sat down. "Um, Nita..."

"Yes?" she said.

"Um...Nita, do you ever think that maybe..." he hesitated.

"Maybe what?" said Nita innocently. She really had no idea what was about to hit her.

"Maybe...we could...I don't know. Maybe...be more than friends." Kit spit the last sentence out quickly.

Nita froze, and her voice was hard, but more confused then unkind. "What." she said.

_Oh crud,_ thought Kit. "Um. Well, um, I sort of...I love you."

"Oh." _What in the world? He tells you he loves you, and you say, "Oh". What in the world is _that? _Say something, _anything! She begged herself silently. But, nothing came out.

"Um. Yeah. Well...I think I do at least...but you know maybe I don't...I don't know...but yeah if you don't like me like that that's ok...um yeah we should go now, shouldn't we?"

She nodded, still in the state of mind that froze her mind and allowed her only rude one-word answers to possibly the most important statements in her life.

Their voices wobbly, she and Kit read the spell to take them back home, each in their private thoughts. When they popped back home, Nita stammered to Kit, "Um, well, I guess I'll see you in school, or whenever. Um, yeah, bye!" She ran into her house, panicked.

* * *

Kit walked home sadly. He tried not to wallow in self pity, but when you tell someone you love them and all they say is "oh", it's kind of hard not to. He walked into his house.

"What did you say what did she say what did you say what did she say???????" Carmela cried upon his entering the door. Then, seeing his face, she said, "Oh, no, you just went _right_ out and told her you loved her, didn't you?"

"_What?_ What, was that bad or something?"

"Kit, you _are _an idiot. Ok, for someone as clueless as you were two months ago, someone just out of the blue saying, 'Oh, yeah, I love you,' is a slight shock, believe it or not, Kit!"

"Well, you could have told me that!"

"I thought it was obvious!"

Kit walked up to his room, throwing a pillow at Carmela.

* * *

"Oh, God, what happened?" asked Dairine when Nita ran in the door.

"He told me he loved me." said Nita miserably.

"Oh. Gee, I hate it when guys I am totally in love with tell me that."

"I'm not totally in love with him! I'm not even barely in love with him!"

"Yeah, right. Anyway, what'd you do?"

"I freaked out. He asked me if I ever considered being something more than friends, I said 'What.' He told me he loved me, I said 'oh.'"

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, ya think? I'm gonna go up to my room." She walked up to her room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you liked it! More will be added soon! Tell me if you have any ideas. And I'm still working on my Tuck Everlasting fic, just so you don't think I'm giving up on that if you're reading that. Again, enjoy, and there _will _be a plot! Hopefully a good one! lol


	2. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My family's leaving for Thanksgiving, though, and I have 2 back to back 4-hour road trips, a few days where we're staying, then a whole 8 hour road trip in one day. Congrats to me!

But what I'm getting to is that I'll have a ton of time to work on my stories…so…there should be an update in 2-3 days if my aunt has a computer, and if not, then by Saturday. So there WILL be new chapters up, I promise!

Happy holidays!


	3. Phone Call

Author's Note: You all have permission to kill me now. I know I took forever to write, and I am SO SORRY! I am a horrible, horrible person. Well, on with the story, sorry nothing much happens in this chapter.

The phone rang at the Callahan residence. Nita jumped to answer it, but was stopped by her sister's shouting.

"Nita, if you pick up that phone I will send you to Saturn! Leave it ALONE, I will get it!"

"Why?" Nita called down the stairs. "Got a hot date who might be calling?"

"No, more like your former hot date's sister!" Dairine yelled back. That shut Nita up. Dairine picked up the phone.

"_Dairine, we so have to talk!_" Carmela screeched into the phone.

"Oy. So you heard?"

"About our idiot siblings? Yes, of course I heard. Let me ask you something, is it possible to know _two _wizards who are so utterly stupid? Aren't you guys supposed to be smart?"

Dairine sighed into the phone. "Yes, apparently it is possible to know two stupid wizards. And, 'Mela, last time I checked, we _were _supposedly smart. Most of us, leastways."

"Well, Kit and Nita didn't get the memo. Dairine, we have _got_ to do something about those two."

"We do, don't we? But what could it be…" she trailed off onto thought, but was ripped back out of it by Carmela's voice.

"Dairine! Don't tell me all the wizards are that dumb!"

"Like _you_ have any better ideas!" Dairine yelled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one with cosmic ideas?" demanded Carmela.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows all about matchmaking?" Dairine shot back.

"You know, this is going nowhere."

"Yeah."

Dairine heard bags shuffling on Carmela's end.

"Your parents home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gotta go; let me know if you have any mind-blowingly good ideas."

"Same to you. Bye, 'Mela."

"Bye, Dairine."

They both hung up.


	4. The Mission

I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long to update, guys. I know you hate me. But here's another chapter, and sorry for making you wait!

And I actually had this ready like a week ago (please don't throw things at me!) but then I got the new book, so I just wanted to read that first.

* * *

_Good things come in threes_, Dairine thought hopefully as she answered the phone. For three days now the phone had rung near 11:30. The first time, Nita found out Kit loved her. The second time had yielded a somewhat less than productive, but interesting nonetheless, conversation between Carmela and Dairine. What would this phone call yield?

"Hello?" Dairine asked into the phone.

"Dairine, hi," said Tom Swale's voice. "Can you and Nita come over?"

"Right now?"

"Right now. See you in a few." Tom hung up.

"Sure, Tom, we can come over." said Dairine to the air, annoyed that Tom had hung up without waiting for an answer. She set the phone down.

_Why do you never talk to me?_ the phone said suddenly.

"I-I do so!" Dairine said indignantly.

_Do not. Not like you talk to the door._

"Oh-look, fine, I'll talk to you later, okay? But Nita and I need to leave now."

_You won't come back. You think I hear enough talk as it is. You-_

Dairine ran up the stairs, ignoring the phone.

Nita was jolted out of her stupor when Dairine said sharply, "Nita, we gotta go to Tom and Carl's."

"Will Kit be there?"

"How should I know? Come on."

"So sensitive," grumbled Nita, but she reluctantly followed Dairine down the stairs.

They left a note for their father and tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid the phone.

_YOU HAD BETTER TALK TO ME LATER! _It screeched at them.

"I _will_!" Dairine shouted back. "And stop talking to the front door!"

_It's better conversation than with you!_

Dairine slammed the door; thanking all the powers the back door was still well-mannered.

"What was that about?" Nita asked.

"It wants attention."

"Ah."

Dairine set up the beam-me-up-Scotty spell that would transport them to Tom and Carl's house, and they appeared in the seniors' yard seconds later. They knocked on the door and were let in and led to the kitchen.

Nita froze. Dairine looked first across the kitchen at Kit, who was as frozen as Nita was, his eyes wide. Oh looking up, Dairine saw Nita had the same expression. Neither could tear their gaze away from the other's eyes.

Kit snapped out of it first. "Uh, um, hi." he said awkwardly. He kept his gaze aimed downward. "Well, guess Tom and Carl called you guys too. Nice to see you, Dairine, uh, hi, Nita."

"Oh-oh, right," Nita began to inspect her feet as well. "Well, yeah, hey, Kit. And hi, guys." She nodded to Carmela, Tom, and Carl.

Carl raised his eyebrows at Dairine. Tom raised his eyebrows at Carmela.. Dairine walked over to them and said under her breath, "Yeah, Mr. Romance over there decided to tell our most idiotic wizard yet, my sister, that he loved her. You see the result."

"Really?" Carl whispered back. "I coulda swore Nita was in love with him."

"Oh, she is. Dairine didn't call her the most idiotic wizard for nothing. Though, sorry, Dairine, but Kit gives her very steep competition." Carmela whispered.

Dairine said in her normal voice, "Uh, what did you ask us here for?"

"Well, there's a problem on the planet of Curie in the Mendel galaxy. This galaxy only recently showed life, and it's their Choice. They're having a tougher time than normal, and the Powers would like some intervention. They're doing all they can, but they thought, maybe some wizards from a planet that made the right choice could help."

Carl now spoke. "I guess the reason the Powers want you is to test you again. That's the best explanation we -- Tom and I -- can come up with. So, it'll be Nita, Kit, Dairine, and Ponch. Carmela, you could be of help – we're not sure how, but call it wizard's intuition – so Tom and I devised a way to keep in touch. Here" And Tom handed Carmela a silver laptop. "is what you'll use. It's a modified edition of Dairine's Spot. Just type in the password, X-entropy, and get any info you want on the four. You can also talk to them via Spot." He tapped a button and Dairine felt Spot wriggling around in her backpack and saying "_Uh_-oh! _Uh-_oh!" Dairine took Spot out, opened him, and saw Carl's face on the screen.

"Dair', walk into the back yard so you can't hear me, okay?" said Carl. She obeyed.

Once in the backyard and out of normal earshot, Dairine heard Carl's voice coming from Spot.

"Think it'll work?" he asked.

"It's got _incredibly _long range and the messages travel _incredibly_ quickly, right?"

"The messages take as much time to get from one person to another as you going through a warp gate. In a sense, that's what the picture and sound does."

"Great!" said Dairine. She walked back in the kitchen, impressed, and saw that all in the kitchen were as impressed as she.

"Okay," said Tom. "You'll have to leave tomorrow by warp gate. See you then."

"Bye," said Carl.

The four left.

* * *

Um, hi guys…looks around you're not gonna kill me, are you? I'm sorry I took so long to write. I'm an _awful_ person, I know. Well, hope you liked! If you have any ideas for chapter four, please, let me know, because I have _no_ idea what I'm going to write. I'll probably think of something in geometry one day (yech I hate that class) and under the guise of writing down proofs, I'll make a spectacular chapter four. One can only hope.

Oh, and did you like my planet and galaxy? My two favorite scientists! (How geeky am I to have favorite scientists? No wait don't answer!)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and sorry to keep you waiting!


	5. A Plan

Dairine suddenly gasped. That was it. She had it!

She had been sitting in math class, bored nearly to tears. **(Hmm…this sounds suspiciously like the author.)** It had been a test day, and she had finished in the first fifteen minutes. After she had turned it in, she sat, head propped lazily on one head, tapping her pencil on the desk very lightly (this was a habit of hers whenever she was bored or thinking) to pass the time. Then she suddenly had a brain wave. She knew what she and Carmela could do to get Kit and Nita together.

She tapped her pencil faster. Yes, that was it. Then they could….Mmm-hmm….Yes, Nita _would_ do that Dairine said _just _the right thing. Perhaps if Carmela said _this_ to Kit, he would just _have_ to do that….

Finally pleased with her dastardly plan, Dairine straightened in her chair. She put her fingertips together and rested her chin on them. Even if a species was in peril…this would be an _excellent_ mission.

* * *

I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I didn't mean for it to be so short…I meant for Dairine to rush home and explain the plan to Carmela over the phone so that everyone knew what it was…then I wrote the line "this would be an excellent mission," and I couldn't help myself. I just had to stop the chapter right there. And sorry it's short, too. Hopefully more to come very soon! I'm working on this every chance possible.

And y'know, I actually did think of this in geometry, like I guessed I would. That's why Dairine was in math class, as opposed to English or history or something like that.

Well, I hope to add another chapter very soon! Bye for now!


	6. The Plan is Revealed

"Phone, phone phone phone, I need the _phone_!"

Dairine rushed through the door through the back door. She couldn't stop to talk to the front door and cajole it to let her in. She also couldn't talk to the downstairs phone. Perhaps it hadn't gotten in touch with the other house phone located upstairs yet.

She rushed up the stairs, careening past her and Nita's rooms, to the table at the end of the hallway. No! The phone wasn't there. Where could it have gone?

_"Any way you could let me know where you are?" _she asked, directing her voice only to the phone belonging to the hall set.

"_Here! Here! Here! In the place with the funny box that I'm friends with! And the really big chair!"_

The message was coming from her Dad's study. She nearly ran to it, called out "Daddy?" to make sure he wasn't there, and then quickly ran in, grabbed the phone, and ran out. Victory! The phone was hers.

She dialed the Rodriquez's number.

"Pick up, pick up pick up pick up…" she muttered as the phone rang and rang.

"First off, hello, to all my admiring fans!" Carmela's voice came across for the answering machine. Dairine groaned. She would leave a message, then.

"Carmela!" she heard Kit say on the recording.

"Aww, brother dearest, what's the problem?" Carmela-on-the-recording said. Then, back to her audience, "I'm sorry, ladies and germs! Or gentlemen, if you prefer. _Whatever!_ As I was saying, you have had the misfortune to call when our darling family is not in residence. _Please_, gracious sir or madam, leave a message! We shall try to find time in our busy schedule to contact you! And now, good day to you all!" The message beeped.

"Hi, 'Mela," said Dairine, only slightly exasperated. "Nice message. Anyway, if you could call me as soon as you get this, that would be very good. Thanks!"

She hung up the phone, picked up a pillow, and screamed into it. Ugh! Why should Carmela not be home today of all days?

* * *

Suddenly the phone rang. Dairine jumped up from her half-sitting-half-falling-off position on the couch. After kneading her knuckle into her head for the better part of an hour, she had dozed off.

"Hello?" she asked frantically as soon as she picked up the phone. "Hello, hello?"

The phone rang again. What! Oh, no. She had forgotten to hit the "talk" button.

_Smart, Dairine,_ she thought.

Dairine pressed the button and said, "Hello?" into the phone.

"Dairine, _hi!_" It was Carmela.

"'Mela! Oh, you got my message! Guess what!"

"You've got a plan, don't you? Ah, my wonderful wicked comrade!"

"Yes, I do, and it is going to be _so_ good! They are going to _hate_ us while we're doing it. But oh well! They'll thank us when we're done."

"They always do, don't they? Now, lemme know what it is!" Dairine could almost see Carmela curling up on a bean bag chair in her room, an evil grin on her face.

"Okay. Well, I could, take Ponch on quite a few walks. _Only_ to help Kit, of course."

"Of course!"

"This of course leaves Kit and Nita alone. Perhaps, one night, Nita's pup tent would mysteriously close up – of course, if you prefer Kit's to close up, that is entirely doable. And unfortunately, my tent shall be just far too filled up to contain one other person. And of course we could get Ponch in on this somehow. Think he'd help us?"

"Of course! And I think Kit's tent would be ideal. Nita could really say, well, we're sisters, so we'll chuck some stuff in Kit's tent, and I'll sleep in your tent. However, if Kit is left temporarily homeless, he can't very well sleep in your tent. And if he suggests that you move into Nita's for the night, you can say that no, you won't. He'll have no choice but to stay in Nita's tent!" Carmela cackled. She was enjoying this.

So was Dairine. "Good thinking," she said. "I thought Kit might be better. But, anyway, other than that…

"Well, if I say to Nita something like, 'so, you like anybody? Since you so obviously don't like Kit?' she would definitely get a bit rattled. Maybe, if we're truly lucky, she would say, but I do like Kit! If we're lucky. But even if we're unlucky, she's bound to say something like, 'I like one person…' so, that would be good. Bring up more conversation on the topic. Of course, I'm prepared with several books to hit her with should she try to run away." Carmela snickered.

"And, maybe, if you said something to Kit to send him running to talk to someone…and Ponch and I are conveniently on one of our walks…"

"Oh, _yeah_, I could so do that! Let me have a few days so I can think of something sufficient, though."

"Will do. So…hmm. That's as far as I've got right now. But we can of course think of things on the spot."

"Yes, definitely. I will keep in touch. Thank God you're the one with Spot!"

"I know! Oh, wow, this is going to be _so_ fun! I know we are wizards and have a responsibility and all of that…but this is going to be _so_ good!" Dairine tried and failed to conceal a grin at the thought of torturing dear sister.

"Yes, omigosh! I can't wait for you guys to leave. I mean, I'm concerned for you, and all that good stuff, but we are _so_ gonna torture Nita and Kit!"

Evil laughter ensued.


End file.
